Lunch Talk
by Ayashi Tetsuko
Summary: Boy and girl, out for lunch Akira x Tokito,AU,oneshot


Standard disclaimer applied

Standard disclaimer applied.

**Lunch Talk**

For today's lunch, I ordered this huge bowl of sweet broth _soba_, with extra chops of leeks, seaweed, and corn. And being a vegetarian that I am, I also asked for the roast beef to be replaced by egg yolks, with extra portions of finely chopped mushrooms.

I came to this small ramen house somewhere downtown, just to have this small culinary pleasure. Who cares if the place was as crowded as a market, and I actually had to share the table with someone I do not know. As soon as the bowl arrived, accompanied by a cup of green tea, I took off my black Adidas jacket and brown checked shawl, fold the sleeve of my grey knitted sweater, took out my plastic chopsticks, and began to devour on noodle heaven.

I stirred the contents of the bowl, and smokes started to appeared. Then I took some strands of green, seaweed-like soba, and put them in to my mouth.

_Hmmm._

Then I nibbled some mushroom chops, and this woody, delicious taste started to tickle my taste buds.

Could anything be more heavenly than this? I took a deep, satisfied breath, and lifted my head, and my gaze directly met my girlfriend's.

She was sitting there in front of me, exactly beside this old lady in kimono. She was wearing a white, turtle-neck sweater with black short skirt, black legging pants, and a very weird thing called Ugg boots that I could see if I ducked my head under the table, and she was combing her short, blonde hair with her hands. Her presence, somehow, outshined everyone else's in the room, and she looked stunningly beautiful among this crowd of waitresses busily running around, gossiping high-school girls, and salary man on lunch break.

But she was not happy. In fact, her sharp, green eyes stared at me with anger on its core.

I lifted my eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?' Is that all you could say?" she gave this questioning look, and I don't know why, it looked scary.

I dropped my chopsticks. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

She slurped her cup of tea. "I thought you asked me to accompany you."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, here I am, and you completely ignored me!"

I scratched my head, making my strawberry-blonde hair looked messier (but better). "Well, what's wrong with that? I asked you to accompany me, that's all. Is that supposed to be a problem?"

"Off course! You asked me to accompany you, but then you're acting as if I did not exist!" she hit the table's surface, and the old lady beside her looked at her with curiosity.

I did not gave any answer, nor even made any moves. I was dumb-struck, really. Never thought that I would ever hear something of that sort. So, she really think of me like that? And she expected this lunch to be… like that? Oh my God. Oh. My God. Oh. My. God!!

I could not contain my laughter anymore. And it exploded, exactly when her face grew even redder.

"Hey! What's so funny about this!?"

"Everything! Everything is just… so… ridiculous! This whole misunderstandings!" I continued to shake my stomach with my laughter.

She folded her arms in front of her body. "What misunderstanding?"

I took a deep breath, and managed to control my laughter. "You see… when I first asked you to come here, and accompany me to lunch, what _I meant_ was… I want you to try this soba with me," I pointed at the bowl as I said this. "'cuz I thought perhaps it would be great if we could have a nice lunch together. But… But! You end up not having anything but that cup of tea… and, as a matter of fact… it seemed that what _you thought_ were… I want you to sit there, accompany me _to talk_, while I'm having my lunch."

There was a little pause.

"It's your fault, dumb ass. Next time, try to explain things better," she snapped.

"Look, sweetheart…," I leaned forward. "No one is going to say things like, 'look, you sit there, we both had bowls of soba, and we're not going to chat 'cuz we're hungry' when they asked someone out, you know," I slowly reached for her hand.

"I'm outta here," she pulled her hand away, and started to pack her things.

I return to my soba. "No, you won't."

"Oh, yes, I will," she got up and put on her orange coat.

I stirred the contents of my bowl, still not looking at her. "No, you won't, Tokito-chan."

She put her hands on her hips. "Try to stop me, Akira-kun."

I took some strands of soba. "Well… You see… Your car keys are still in my pocket, and I'm not taking it out."

~owari~

OK, there goes my second attempt on making another fic of my favorite pairings, Akira x Tokito. It would be nicer if you read it after the previous one, _Couch Talk_. At first I hesitated to do this, as I'm afraid it might spoil the good mood I had for Couch Talk, but then I decided why not go for it. Please R&R! All constructive criticisms are welcomed. Flamers feel free to taste the hot, tropical weather outside of my door.


End file.
